war_robots_altfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm
|Level = 11 |MarkI = Storm |Hardpoint = Medium |Weaponnum = 032 |Img = |Damage = 3,783 |Icn1 = Kinetic |Range = 500 m |Icn2 = Manual |Reload = 11 sec |Icn3 = Automatic |Capacity = Clip: 8 rounds Burst: 15 rounds |Icn4 = FWR |Unload = Clip: 5.6 sec Burst: 10.5 sec |Icn5 = ' |Icn6 = ' }} Introduction The Storm is a close to mid-range (up to 500 meters, with a 75-meter optimal range) medium kinetic weapon. Strategy This shotgun functions similarly to the Gust and the Thunder due to bullet spread and the reload while firing mechanic. This makes it essentially a medium version of the Gust and Thunder since it acts like them in many ways, and should be played similarly to them. The Storm can bring down Ancile shields very effectively, due to most (if not all) of the projectiles hitting the Ancile, due to the large size of the shield. It can also destroy physical shields (such as Ecus) very quickly, due to double damage done to physical shields by kinetic weapons. It can severely maim, if not destroy, a heavy robot as it is larger and can catch the bullets. With a fire rate of 1.4 rounds per second and the ability to reload while firing, it can do very heavy damage in a brief amount of time at close range. The reload time is fast enough that the Storm can be fired continuously far beyond the actual shell capacity. Due to bullet spread, this weapon should be treated as a knife fighting weapon with effective ranges of 200 meters or less, even though the maximum range is 500 meters. Like the other shotguns, the robot with this weapon needs to get in close range to deal maximum damage. Thus, it is important to use shielding or cover to minimize damage to your robot as you try to get into close range. Common robots to mount this weapon on includes, the Lancelot, Inquisitor, or Bulgasari. Both the Lancelot and Inquisitor can pair this weapon with a Thunder. The former has the Rush ability and frontal shielding, to get in close and absorb damage. The latter has the Descend ability, to also close in quickly and avoid damage altogether. Lastly, the Bulgasari can mount 3 Storms, and be used in conjunction with its dash ability and built-in physical shield, to get in close while minimizing damage taken. Another build is four of these weapons mounted on a Spectre, with more firepower than a Thunder Carnage and Descend Ability. Mark I Statistics *The damage column shows the damage from all 8 particles (combined) fired from each round (out of 15 rounds) Mark II Statistics *The damage column shows the damage from all 8 particles (combined) fired from each round (out of 15 rounds) Accuracy By Distance Update History Poll Trivia *The Storm is basically a spinoff name of the Thunder. *The reloading animation shows 2 "arms" appearing to push a "button". *Some players feel that Storm is underpowered due to their experience with Thunder. However, since the subsequent Thunder nerfs and Storm buffs, the Storm actually deals slightly higher DPS than the Thunder (when upgraded), which does not make sense on many levels. *The storm has a lower bullet spread than the Thunder *Unlike it's heavy counterpart the Thunder, this weapon does not make a loud sound when firing *The storm is the smallest medium weapon in the game